


Naked Catgirl Warrior of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon has Arrived-nya!

by Scygnus



Series: The Disciples of Mieoysi [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Corruption, Futanari, Other, Reverse Corruption, Slavery, Transformation, Usagi is totally sold on the penis, Usagi isn't sold on the penis, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scygnus/pseuds/Scygnus
Summary: Luna is too easily distracted by headpats, and the Scouts fall before they can rise... and so their blankets rise. Every morning.





	Naked Catgirl Warrior of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon has Arrived-nya!

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth installment- this time Mieoysi was a bit sneaky, corrupting their Transformation Rods instead of taking a Disciple or striking directly.
> 
> She also put a few extras in there- they don't have quite the power of the originals, but they do have all the corruption.
> 
> Also, I dunno if it's the testosterone or what but Usagi smartened up a little.

Luna's jaw dropped- as much as a cat's jaw can, anyhow- as the transformation spun down.

"Naked catgirl warrior of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon has arrived-nya!"

She wasn't entirely naked. She had a corset of sorts, supporting her breasts but not concealing them in the least, some more visible odango clips, the tiara, the gloves and boots... and some of the skirt. The sides, to be precise. Leaving her front and rear bobbing in the breeze.

If that was all... but it wasn't.

There was also a glimmering red jewel peeking out from between her butt cheeks.

If that was all... but it wasn't.

Two beaded strings entirely failing to conceal her pussy, slightly spreading it and supporting her asscheeks. Her balls were covered with silk in a sort of sling, and her cock sheathed in more of the same, hard and throbbing in the night air of the jewelry store. Luna was fairly certain that shouldn't be there at all.

If that was all... well, at that point Luna admitted that was more than enough. The cute cat ears and tail were just icing on the cake.

"Now, vile monster, jewelry is for seducing people and showing off your body, not murder and death! In the name of the moon, my cock will purify you!"

The youma could only stare. The demon and the cat spoke in unison.

**"What the actual fuck?"**

~~~

In the shadows of the shop, a tuxedo-clad self-styled superhero gaped, whispering to himself in astonishment.

"What the actual fuck?"

~~~

Staring into a crystal ball, a red-headed villain was agape.

"What the actual fuck?"

~~~

Visions of a MUCH different Crystal Tokyo played on the Gates of Time, its guardian gobsmacked.

"What the actual fuck?"

~~~

Laying in her best friend's bed, her penis (!?!?!?!?!?!?) now limp and dormant, with a freshly fucked youma (!?!?!?) on one arm and a thoroughly screwed Naru on the other, Usagi stared, unseeing, at the ceiling.

"What the actual fuck?"

~~~

Luna resented being seen as a cat... but the ear scritches were nice. So when some random passerby decided to pet her, she usually allowed it. Today, she was glad for it, as this woman was very good with her nails, causing the Mau to close her eyes and roll her head in pleasure.

She never saw the woman reaching near her body and sliding a handful of henshin rods into her storage space with a lecherous grin. Nor did she ever think to look deeper and spot the fox ears and nine waving tails just beyond the edge of human perception.

~~~

"What the fuck happened, Luna!?" Usagi whisper-shouted to the cat, trying not to move and wake up her bedmates.

"I'm not sure." She whispered back, looking suspiciously at the lump of blankets concealing most of Morga, "That was not the proper transformation!"

"No fucking shit it wasn't a proper transformation! That was about as far from 'proper' as you can get! What did you do to me!"

"I didn't do anything! It wasn't supposed to be like this! It's-" Luna's whisper died as the youma moved, tensing to jump in- or out- as necessary. Usagi didn't seem so concerned, just looking in a mix of astonishment and horror as the sharply angled eyes blinked open, slit pupils focusing quickly in the same yellow irises- but her sclera had turned back to white, instead of the black they had been. Moreover, her face was smoother, less harsh and wrinkled, though her mouth was still entirely too wide to be human, and her ears still came to points. In all, she looked like a slightly monstrous elf rather than the emaciated corpse from last night.

_And-_ Usagi thought as she pressed her body tight to the schoolgirl's, _-she actually has boobs now. Dammit penis, down!_

"Good morning, Mistress." Morga nuzzled into Usagi's neck as she greeted her, kissing her collarbone and sighing happily.

"Um, good morning, Morga." Usagi returned, somewhat stiffly... and stiffer, as the memories from last night started clearing up a bit- specifically, the part where she'd thrown her tiara at the youma's neck and it turned into a collar, which she'd used to great effect in screwing it stupid. She glanced over at Naru- oh yeah, the youma had woken her up in hopes that she wouldn't be fucked literally to death and Naru had, for some reason, joined right in.

"Mornin' 'sagi." Her best friend's sleepy greeting came from the other side with a similar nuzzle. The two girls looked over her neck, eyes meeting in bewilderment for a moment... then they smirked, and slipped back and down under the covers.

"Hey, what-? OH!" Usagi wondered, wiggling, before two kisses landed on her sensitive semi-chub.

_Okay-_ she thought to herself as Naru's licked down and Morga licked up, the redhead's lips soon finding her balls and the youma's tongue lapping about her cockhead, _I'm still not sold on othe penis but this is very convinc-_

"EEEEEE!" Usagi squealed, writhing, pulling the pillow around her head in a futile attempt to muffle it- a long, wet, slick muscle had just wrapped around her entire penis from top to bottom, the malleable youma using her abilities to their best, rubbing it gently up and down while her lips suckled at the head. Naru had similarly just sucked Usagi's balls entirely into her mouth with only minor difficulty, suckling and licking at them. "Ohgoshohgoshohgoshohgosh!" She chanted, hips attempting futilely to thrust when two human fingers begin rubbing at her pussy- while two distinctly non-human ones pressed against and into her asshole and wasn't that supposed to hurt?

Usagi's eyes crossed, groaning as Morga's flexible fingers plundered her butt in a fashion that was far too pleasurable, rubbing and twisting against spots that shouldn't feel anywhere that good- to her limited knowledge- until twisting and _slamming_ into something that sent a hot wave of pleasure rocketing from her ass to her clit to her balls to her cock and reverberating off of each to spread through her entire body. Her breath drew in as her pupils shrunk, only Luna's gaze of horrified fascination there to see it- and lay her ears flat as she realized what was coming.

~~~

"...Shit." Beryl cursed as her crystal ball cracked right in half. It must've been from some kind of energy release as the girl orgasmed, right? She couldn't have screamed that loud, right?

"My lady, is everything alright?" Kunzite asked, stepping into her 'office' just after she got her hand out of her dress.

"Yes, everything is fine! Knock next time, knock! Or I'll destroy you!"

~~~

Usagi could only look on in wonder and drool as the covers fell off of her lovers, leaned over her and sharing her copious load between them in a ravenous kiss. Morga could clearly dominate Naru entirely with her extendo-tongue, but was gamely letting her get her licks in.

"Okay, now I'm sold on the penis." She said to herself.

Luna facepawed.

"Naru, is everything all-!" And there was Naru's mother.

Usagi pulled the pillow over her head.

~~~

"I apologize for the trouble, Mistress." Morga told her, blushing, as they walked down the street, now looking entirely human.

"It's fine. You helped me get rid of the memories linking me to Sailor Moon, so it's all fine. Even if Naru is still grounded for having a threesome." Usagi sighed, "And what, from your perspective, did I do last night?"

"You cleansed me, Mistress." Morga said, blushing for a different reason, "When I joined the rebellion to fight against the Moon Kingdom, they weren't so bad- it was only later that I was filled with Metallia's power, and after that I couldn't care what atrocities we committed. You removed her power, and I am grateful."

"Huh. Why did you rebel in the first place?" Usagi asked, "My grasp of history is a little... little. But there's gotta be a reason, right?"

"General class differences. As a youma, I was treated somewhat as a second-class citizen." Morga explained, "And then I was convicted of a crime I didn't commit because some asshole noble wanted to buy me and I said no." She shuddered, "They were going to 'cleanse' me... remove anything that could be construed as negative intent, from lust and passion and greed and, and... all the little faults that make a person a person. I'm am so happy and grateful that your cleansing is so much nicer, Mistress. And more pleasurable." She purred.

"Well-" Usagi blushed, "I guess I understand your reasons then. We can go over this 'Metallia' with Luna later- what do you plan to do now?"

"What are you talking about? I'm yours, Mistress. I'm going to be with you." Morga seemed confused.

"..." Usagi stopped, turning to the monster, looking at her seriously, with the slightest hint of anger, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm a youma, Mistress, you're my owner." Morga seemed even more confused, and not a little worried, "Do you... do you not want me around?"

Usagi sighed, closing her eyes, trying to let her anger go- it wasn't the youma's fault.

"No. Yes." Usagi paused, opening her eyes, "I'm fine with you being around, I just- if there's anything you need, or anything you want, just tell me, okay? I get that you were made to be owned, but... I'd rather not own anyone. I'd rather you be free to choose your own path."

"Yes Mistress!" And then Usagi was wrapped up in a hug twice over, Morga's arms wrapping around them twice- she only squirmed a little, hoping her panties would contain the reaction to being pressed up against the shapely monster that would let her do anything- nope nope nope, no thinking about that. "To find someone so kind, I'm... I'm so happy!"

It took a few minutes and a few 'there there's to get her to let go- no one had seemed to notice the Mr. Fantastic arms, much to Usagi's relief.

"So? Is there anything you need, or anything you want?" Usagi asked when they started walking again.

"Um, well... I need to be fed, both energy and regular food. You seem to have lots of energy though, and you fed me enough for years last night." Morga didn't seem to notice the blush- or the drooling- from her mistress as they continued, "And... I want my sisters."

"Your sisters?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, Balm and Flau are still with Jadeite- our General. If you could take them, I'd be very grateful to have them back, maybe... maybe we could even be real sisters again."

Usagi didn't ask. She just put an arm around the youma as they kept walking home.

~~~

"And who is this, neechan?" Shingo asked, eyebrow raised at the woman she'd walked home with, arm still around her, "Doing a little compensated dating? I didn't take you for the type."

_Ffffffffffuck._


End file.
